


All hail the queen

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: Inspired by Vikings [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Literature, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: Upon Queen Aslaug's Death, a poem





	All hail the queen

she dressed so finely  
and she turned her back  
knowing with out the gods having to tell her  
she was next.

she was the queen in a corner  
in a game of chess  
yet she fell so her sons  
could fix this mess.

her death had meaning  
this she knew  
because all her sons  
wouldn’t forget whats due.

so give it time  
the games not over  
there are more mountains to yet climb  
this wont be a friendly takeover.


End file.
